Broken Spirit
by sharingstories2
Summary: Kind of a prequel to Broken hearts. What happened to Riley when she was away? how did she and Farkle get together and most importantly did she actually heal? *trigger warnings*
1. The silence before the goodbye

The tension filled the room as Riley shivered under his gaze. Now he knew why she had squashed down her feelings and he knew that no matter how much he liked Maya he still like riley.  
"You don't get to decide how I feel Riley, we could've given it a shot, hell I still want to give it one. You aren't the only one who gets to decide" she let alone tear fall down her face and gulped. She couldn't handle this, she was not in the right state of mind. He reached forward to hug her but she shoved him away.  
"Yes I do get to decide this Lucas, Maya deserves to be happy-"  
"and you don't?" there was a silence that threatened to break and a tension that refused to be lifted.  
"Lucas, she's my best friend and goodness knows she deserves to be happy. I know that I do and I will but you and Maya you _deserve_ each other in a way we never did and I'm sorry that I messed everything up" he sighed and kissed her forehead.  
"You didn't" they heard Farkle shout her name.  
"Just please give each other a chance" he nodded and she turned to leave.  
"Goodbye Lucas" and then she ran towards Farkle.

Riley had been quiet the entire ride home and Farkle was beyond worried. He knew that Riley had said an ominous goodbye to Lucas and he didn't really know what to say.  
"So, you ready for tomorrow?" she looked to him in despair and Farkle felt himself shrink back.  
"I guess but I…. I still need to say bye to Auggie"  
"What are you telling him?" Farkle asked. Riley shrugged and sighed.  
"I can't tell him what's wrong, I guess I've just got to go with what mum says" Farkle didn't say anything else and they rode home in silence.

At the Matthews apartment Topanga, Cory and Riley were sat across from Auggie and Farkle. Riley had asked Farkle to be there for moral support.  
"Auggie" Topanga began but stopped and breathed deeply, Riley decided to take over.  
"Aug, I'm going away for a while" the boy looked up at his sister in confusion.  
"Why?" he asked, innocently. Riley's hands began to shake and she began to choke up. Cory himself couldn't speak out of fear of upsetting his little boy. Farkle placed his hand over Riley's and tried to give her a reassuring smile.  
"She's helping a sick relative" Cory blurted out. Aggie's eyes widened.  
"So she's going to be like a nurse?" Farkle jumped at the chance to big Riley up in Aggie's eyes.  
"Yeah, she's going to be a big and strong nurse that saves people!" he said enthusiastically. Riley looked down as she began to decipher what on earth Farkle meant.

Auggie stood up and hugged his sister.  
"Can we still call each other and stuff?" Riley smiled, her eyes getting damp.  
"Everyday" she replied. Auggie grinned and hugged Riley before wandering off to his room, no doubt thinking things that little boys think.

Later that knight Farkle sat in Riley's bay window as she packed.  
"You know that you'll have to talk to someone if you want it to work" Farkle began and Riley's shoulders sagged. He had been giving her this speech since he found out that she _wanted_ help. Only a select few knew Riley's secret and Farkle was one of them. He had wanted her to open up to him but she couldn't. He didn't deserve that burden.  
"Farkle I get it ok, you are one of my best friends and you feel like I'm pushing you away but at least you get to know." He didn't reply and she began looking around her room. After a while she began frustrated and threw her phone across the room. Farkle jumped up and grabbed her hands as she began rake her fingernails up and down her arms. He looked her in the eyes.  
"Riley, riley calm down" he ordered. Tears sprung into her eyes.  
"Why can't I find it!" she yelled. Farkle's eyes widened at the harshness of her voice.  
"Find what!"  
"My bracelet from Auggie!" he looked down and shook her wrist, he tried to forget the look of pain on her face.  
"On your wrist, now what's wrong?" at that statement she burst into tears and he made her sit, for fear that she'd fall over.  
"I don't think I can do this, what if I say something stupid and they put me in the nut house. What if I _can't_ get better and I let everyone down. I know it was my idea but I just feel so _pressured.!"_

Farkle let her rant, he knew that Riley wasn't okay and it was okay that she wasn't but he knew that she had bottled everything up. Now was the time she knocked the bottle over. When she stopped he pulled her into a hug.  
"Riley I know that this is hard, I know that you have to do it as well otherwise you'll go crazy. You will get better but you have to believe you will" she nodded and wiped away her tears.  
"Thanks Farkle" he nodded and began helping her pack. Tomorrow he was going to lose his best friend but he knew that if he didn't lose her temporarily he may lose her forever.


	2. goodbye

Saying goodbye was hard for Riley. She was leaving for a better tomorrow as her father so eloquently put it but Riley had scoffed at that. She was leaving because her family didn't know how to deal with her.  
Riley turned to Auggie who was happy she was going to be 'super nurse' but everyone else looked sombre. Riley didn't understand why they were upset she was leaving because surely it was easier for them to let her go?.  
Riley turned to Farkle who pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm gonna miss you"  
She didn't reply, admitting she will miss him meant she had someone to hold on for, that would mean what she was doing was wrong. So she kissed him on the head and said.  
"Well you can visit" as if she meant that he could just hop on a plane. She turned to Zay, the only other friend that knew.  
"Make sure they survive" Zay smiled at her but his eyes searched the floor.  
"You reckon that they'll survive without you?" She didn't answer because everyone knew the truth.  
Maya was the risk taker, Lucas was Prince 'charming', Farkle was the Brainiac and Zay was the joker. Individually they wouldn't stand a chance but they had Riley. Riley was the glue and now she was drying out and the group lost the glue.  
Riley finally turned to her parents. They didn't really need to say anything, Riley had had her emotional farewell with them. So she flung herself at them and pulled them in close.  
"I'll try"  
They knew what she meant, she'll try to get better.  
"We know, have faith Riley"  
Riley wiped away a few tears, keeping the urges to lose a bit of red at bay. She turned around and walked towards her uncle Josh and Eric. They waved a final goodbye to everyone and boarded the plane.  
Josh and Eric seemed to be talking telepathically over how to approach Riley who was staring out the window. They had been told in advance about her various coping methods. The good and the bad. So they didn't really know how to talk to their niece. Yet before they could even say anything Riley spoke up.  
"Can I get a drink?" She asked nervously. Eric grabbed some money and Riley left. She came back just as the plane started the decent.

When they got off the plane Eric turned to Riley, who was shaking like a leaf.  
"Welcome to your recovery Riley, welcome home"


	3. Random filler thing

Riley's grandparents had set up the spare room for Riley. They had painted it the last time that riley had visited and riley was pleased to note she still like it. So with their help she set up her room and placed all her clothes away. That night she settled into her bed and began scratching her arms. She may be in a new place but the urges never stopped.

For the next two days nobody spoke to Riley about why she was there, it was just like Riley was on holiday. Then on the third night her grandparent called her down.  
"Riley… I know that you aren't… okay but that's the reason you are here. We want to help you but you need to tell us the kind of help that you want" Riley looked down.  
"There's a facility nearby that helps with things like this, I guess… I want to go there, I know I need help but I don't know what help I need" her grandparents smiled at her.  
"If you're sure we'll make you an appointment but Riley… you can't harm yourself here okay?" Riley looked down, as much as she needed help she needed to harm herself. She needed to feel something, she needed redemption. Nether the less she nodded anyway, she was good at hiding it so it's not like they would know.  
"Thank you for helping me" her grandad and grandma hugged her.  
"Of course Riley we love you" and then they let her go.

That night Riley opened her phone to find a message from Farkle and Zay.

 **Zay: hey smiley, how are you doing? You settled in okay? Message me okay and just so you know Maya and Lucas are fine** **J**

Riley sent back a reply before reading Farkle's message.

 **Farkle: hey! How's your grandparents? How are you? Any more urges? I just want you to know I'm here for you but I suppose you won't want to dwell on that rn. Guess what though! I passed History with top marks, your dad was really proud for some strange reason, as if I ever get any lower than 100%! Speaking of history Zay failed. Again! I even tutored him but you know you win some you lose some. I guess you'll be going to sleep now so goodnight, sleep tight and I'll text you tomorrow okay?**

 **Love Farkle x**

Riley laughed at his message, it was clear he was trying to keep her cheerful, so she replied.

 **Riley: hey Farkle, yeah I'm just about to go to bed but I'm proud of you too even if you always get full marks. Well I'm sure Zay tried you can't blame him, everything is fine here. The urges aren't as Urm frequent but still there. Hopefully they will get better anyway night Farkle sleep tight** **J**

 **Love Riley x**


	4. Uncle Josh and amusments parks

Riley wasn't all too sure what she expected, maybe for people to be screaming bloody murder or for men in white coats to go and sweep her away but not this. This was _normal._ She didn't want normal, she wanted insanity because according to normal standards people who were unorthodox were insane. So as she sat down and explained her symptoms she wished she was somewhere else.  
"So Riley" the blonde counsellor said  
"Why do you do the things you do?" Riley knew she should tell her the reasons but how to you tell someone a problem only you seem to understand.  
"I just… I know people tell me otherwise but urg, it's like I look at the world and all I see are threats. My friends only keep me around because they have to, well I think the do and there is this deep feeling of _loss_ or something. I just I feel like I'm no good to anyone and if I were removed from the equation then the result would still be that everyone was happy." The councillor listened and noted down what the girl said. This was Riley's second week at the centre and she still didn't know how she felt, she just wished that she was fixed and could be okay but how can she be okay when she was useless?. When the hour finally came to a close Riley left and waited for someone to pick her up. It was her Uncle Josh. Out of any of her family that knew Josh was the one she felt best with, he was the one that got her the help and told her parents. He was the only one that didn't constantly hover over her shoulder. She climbed into his car  
"Hey, how was the session with the voodoo witch?" Riley laughed. Josh also tended to make fun of the people that she had to see, he knew it was serious what they were doing and would never undermine what they did to try and help his niece but she needed an outlet.  
"So I spoke to my esteemed parents and they said you basically stay in your room or wherever else they want you and never have any fun, I was like what? So you and I my dear are going to the amusement park." Riley shrugged  
"I usually have to go straight home after counselling and talk to them as well" Josh frowned  
"That sounds exhausting" he stated. Riley shuddered  
"It is but they want to help and it's my fault that they feel responsible" Josh didn't reply after that.

Both uncle and niece spent the rest of the day riding roller coasters and getting brain freeze from slushies. Riley knew that Josh was doing this because he was worried about her, not that she thought she was worth it. When the day came to an end both of them were full of junk food and slushies. Riley was having a great day, too bad it was ruined when they got home.  
Riley's grandparents were sat in the living room, worried faces lit by the lamp.  
"Riley!" they both shouted, Josh trailed in after her.  
"I know you said to have her home by six and I'm two hours late, I'm sorry it's just we lost track of time" Riley glanced up at her grandparents who softened at the happiness that had graced her features a few moments earlier.  
"It's okay Josh… just please don't do that again. We worry" Josh hugged his mum  
"I know… Riley how about we go up to your room?" Riley nodded and took him upstairs. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Riley stuck a movie on. An hour later she was fast asleep, Josh smiled, kissed her forehead and tucked her in before quietly creeping downstairs.  
"You're good with her…. Why does she open up more to you?" his mother asked. Josh shrugged  
"I'm the youngest adult she knows mum. She can't tell you or her parents out of fear of retribution, Eric and Morgan aren't here as much and her friends are too young. She'll open up in due time" and then the nineteen year old went to bed.


	5. Riarkle

When Riley learned that Farkle was coming she was ecstatic, she had missed him so much. She had texted him every day and he would always go out of his way to make her laugh. Somehow their friendship had turned into a causal relationship, neither of them had admitted that they loved each other but somehow they had begun flirting and using kissy emoji's. It was due to Farkle that her self harming had become lessened. She looked down at her arms and remembered the last she had done it, four days prior.

 _It was weird, the cut to her skin didn't make her feel human like it usually did. In fact it made her feel sick, and dizzy. She laid against the tree trunk and breathed in deeply, she couldn't even remember why she was doing it, and she just felt like she had to. That was how Eric and Morgan had found her, breathing slowly, dried blood on her arms. Morgan had washed her arms whilst Eric told his parents what had happened. Since then everyone had watched her like a hawk, Farkle had found out what had happened through Josh and had jumped on the first flight he could get._

That was why she waiting with Eric at the airport for her best friend. When he saw her they ran to each other and pulled each other into a hug.  
"Riley, oh my god. I have missed you so, so much!" Riley didn't say anything and just hugged him. Eric took them to his car and drove them back home, smiling at the fact that this scrawny teen had made his nitch the happiest she had been since she had been here.

When they got back home Farkle was taken aside by Riley's grandparents and told about her current condition. Farkle had smiled and said that he would die before he hurt her. Riley had smiled at that.

Farkle liked Riley he knew that, hell he maybe even loved her but he was too scared to make a move. She was healing and he didn't want to be the reason she fell again. Hell he didn't want to be the reason she had so much as the thought of falling. So that's why after they had gone to the cinema's a week after he arrived, he was shocked when she kissed him. On the lips. She pulled back and her hand flew to her mouth  
"Oh my god I am so sorry… why did I think you would like me. Oh my god I've wrecked our friendship" it took him a minuet to realise what she was saying but he just smiled and grabbed her hands.  
"Riley… Honey you could stab me and I'd still be your friend. Do you not remember me saying you light up my world? Well that was a lie you light up my whole universe and if I knew you liked me I would've done something about it." She looked down  
"Why didn't you… make a move?" he frowned  
"Part of it was because you aren't in the right frame of mind and well… I was scared that you would shut me out" she didn't say anything for a while and he was afraid that she was mad at him. Yet when she looked up he could see the smile in her eyes, she let a breath go and looked him in the eye.  
"Is it okay if I kiss you?" he nodded and she leaned her. It was an innocent kiss, one between two teens who had finally broke the barrier into a new found relationship. Farkle had expected the urge to kiss her a little rougher and let nearly ten years' worth of love be poured into her but he was surprised at how this little innocent kiss had filled him with such warmth that he was literally stunned into stillness. When she pulled back she pulled him into a hug.  
"Can I be your girlfriend?" he nodded mutely and pulled her in for another sweet yet innocent kiss. They were interrupted by Aunt Morgan who was looking for them, finally seeing them stood in the centre of a few people who had watched the exchange and were awing. Riley buried her head into Farkle's chest when she realised they were being watched.  
"About time" Morgan scoffed. Farkle laughed and grabbed Riley's hand.  
"Come on Riles, let's get home so all your uncle's can kill me" she laughed and looked at him  
"Nah, I won't let them." Farkle laughed and replied with something equally sarcastic. Meanwhile Morgan smiled at the two teens in the backseat of her car. She had known that her beloved niece loved the genius when she saw them together, they had a love that went deeper than just that of a teenage fling. She just hoped that everyone else would see that too.


	6. Relapse

Riley felt like she was choking, the doctor had said she could go back home within a few weeks and since it was a six weeks before Christmas they thought it would be best for her to spend as much time as possible with her family. She didn't want to go back, when she voiced her fear that she would be turned away they all tried to reassure her but she didn't listen. She couldn't listen. So she cried into Farkle's shoulder and listened as Josh argued that Riley should ultimately be the one to decide if she was ready. When she stopped she walked over to the kitchen leaving Farkle alone on the couch. He listened as the adults argued and went to find Riley but couldn't. He began to panic and walked over to the adults and attempted to get their attention. When they didn't listen he lost his patience  
"HEY!" he screamed, the adults turned to him.  
"Riley's missing" that got their attention and they began searching the house. After a while Farkle realised no one had checked the attic.

He climbed up the rickety ladder and heard her before he saw her, she was sobbing and clutching a small knife. He stood still for a minute, she never usually tried to harm herself with a knife. Slowly he eased himself into the attic and crawled over to her, trying to scare her.  
"Riley?" he asked quietly. The girl jumped  
"I… I" and then she burst into tears.  
"Riley… honey why are you going back to this?" he said staring at her wrists and ankles. He couldn't see any blood but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.  
"I… I'm not" she confessed. The boy looked at her confused, slowly edging himself towards her.  
"Then why do you have the knife?" she looked down confused, almost as if she had forgotten she had the weapon. She gulped and held it out to Farkle who grabbed it and threw it across the room, then eloped her into a hug. Riley broke down on him and sobbed her heart out.  
"I… I d-didn't even kno-o-ow I had it" Farkle didn't say anything, instead he just stroked her hair and whispered encouraging words in her ear. When Riley calmed down he helped her downstairs, she was swarmed by her family who all cried out in joy that she was okay, Farkle didn't mention that she had a knife, he only insisted that she still wasn't ready, he mentioned what happened to josh and he promised to keep an eye on her.

That night Josh wondered downstairs to get some paracetamol, he had the beginnings of a massive headache. Yet when he got to the medicine cabinet he didn't find any, his first thought was that maybe they had been misplaced but the things that Farkle had told him floated into his mind and he dashed upstairs to find Riley in the bathroom, the paracetamol box opened and at least half of it missing. He grabbed her and forced her head over the toilet, then he put his fingers down her throat and made her sick.  
"How man did you take?" he screamed. Riley muttered about half the box. Josh spent the next five minutes making her be sick before he was satisfied he had at least gotten most of it out of her system. He then grabbed the box and popped the tablets into the toilet before flushing. He grabbed her and took her downstairs and wrapping her up in a blanket. He poured them both glasses of water and made her drink it.  
"How could you be s selfish riley? Did you not think that we'd miss you?" and then Riley saw the one thing she never expect. He Uncle Josh began to cry, Riley frowned.  
"It's just… I know you'll miss me but my head tells me that I would be doing you a service if I left you all behind." Josh sighed and wiped away his tears  
"Riley you have plenty of people who care, Farkle, A.K.A mister genius is skipping school so you are okay. Auggie cried himself to sleep because he misses you, Topanga read his Christmas list and it only had one thing on it, to bring his sister home. Your father adores you and your mother well you gave her the light she needs and she loves you so, so much Riles. Zay skypes you every Saturday and mum and dad have opened up their arms for you, Morgan visits every weekend and she misses out on a lot to do so. Eric skips half the stuff he needs to do as senator to make sure his nitch is okay. As for I, well you're like a little sister to me Riley and I know for a fact I would break without you. Look I know it isn't easy and I'm not going to pretend that I know how your brain work because I can't but you know we care, deep down. I know you do."

Riley nodded, she did know it but she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that she had people to hang on to because it would make what she was doing wrong and she couldn't believe that. The things she did helped her right?.

"I won't tell mum and dad but you will check yourself into the clinic and you will accept the help. I'm leaking in a few days and I can't focus on college thinking you're going to be gone by the time I come back" Riley nodded. Josh smiled and pulled her up.  
"Come on let's get you to bed" when Josh tucked her in he lay on the floor beside her, waking her up every few hours. He needed to make sure she hadn't actually overdosed. He thought back to when she was happy and promised he would help her get like that again. He was her cool uncle, he would not let her fall.


	7. Auggie

When Riley walked back into the clinic she was scared, she was ashamed but she was most of all scared. She didn't know how to get better but she also knew she had to. Auggie was coming to visit and she couldn't be broken when he arrived. She remembered the day before when Farkle had gone home, she had tried not to cry. Farkle was for all intents and purposes the love her life and she was scared to think that maybe he would find someone less broken. He had been texting all day, saying how proud he was of her. The best texts she had got were from Zay demanding to know why on earth he didn't know her and Farkle had got together then he wanted to know if she was being treated right. She had just replied when she was called into the councillor's office.

When Riley got home she was met with a little boy jumping up and down on the couch and then running into her, knocking them over. He pulled her over to the couch and snuggled into her.  
"Riley, guess what?" he shouted. She laughed  
"What?" the little boy gleamed  
"It's nearly Christmas and mummy says If you aren't finished taking care of the sick relative then I get to come down here and spend it with you!" Riley smiled. She may not think that she was loved but seeing the innocence in her little brother eyes only empowered her to get better. She knew if she decided to end her life again it would destroy him. She couldn't do that.

Riley spent the day with the boy, playing superheros or soccer. He was giggling until Riley's sleeve hitched up and he saw her scars.  
"Riley?" she looked at him and hummed.  
"What have you got scars on your arms?" she froze. How could she explain that she was purposely hurting herself to a six year old? Topanga looked between her two children and walked over to them.  
"Auggie, you know how Riley was looking after a sick relative?" Auggie nodded.  
"Well to do so she has to fight of some evil people who want to hurt the relative" Auggie's eyes lit.  
"Does she like fight dragons and stuff?" Topanga swallowed and looked towards Riley's wrists and ankles.  
"Yeah, big scary dragons"  
"That's so cool" and then he ran inside as Riley turned to her mother.  
"Sometimes the bug scary dragons win mummy" and then Riley began to cry into her mother's arms. Topanga's heart shattered at the sight of her daughter. She took Riley inside and consoled her, as she held Riley she promised herself that she would never let her daughter go.

Riley loved her little brother dearly so when it came time to leave she didn't want him to. Auggie's innocence had inspired something in her that she hadn't had in a while, hope. His hope and innocence had made her realise that she could recover if she really, really tried. She had rung Shawn the night before and the two had a good long talk about how to deal with the urges and how to use the help to her advantage. She had rung her father who was at work and unable to come so she could apologise. They talked for hours until Riley had to go to bed.

As Auggie hugged Riley he handed her a present, a new charm for her bracelet and a picture of the two of them.  
"I know that the bracelet I got you is already full but… I just wanted to give you something to remember me by" she smiled and hugged him tighter.  
"I'll be home soon Aug, hopefully by Christmas." The smile on his face was worth all the pain she would put herself through to get better. She knew she would go through hell to get better if it meant her little brother would smile like that again and as she watched him leave with her mother she made a promise that she would get better, or die trying.


	8. Home

Josh felt his heart plummet when he saw Riley's face pop up on the screen. He was in the middle of class and did the only thing he could. He jumped up, and ran out of the room saying something about needing to urinate. He answered his phone  
"Riley?" he asked breathlessly.  
"Josh... I just realised. You weren't in class where you?" he nodded as though she was right in front of him.  
"Yeah but its fine, I'll think of an excuse. What's up?" there was a silence before she spoke.  
"I saw Auggie about a month ago… erm and it's been three weeks since I saw you. I just they think I'm ready to go home and I want to tell you about my recovery" Josh sighed. He knew he shouldn't have expected the worst but he couldn't help it.  
"That's great Riley, I'll tell you what, I need to finish college for the day but as soon as I do I'll jump on the first plane home" she murmured an okay and hung up.

When Josh entered the classroom his teacher looked at him.  
"How was the phone call?" Josh smiled tightly.  
"Sir… it's time for me to go" everyone looked confused.  
"That family emergency?" josh nodded and not for the first time Josh was so glad he had told his tutor about his niece. He had been more than helpful, josh grabbed his stuff and was out the door before he could question him. He ran smack bang into his girlfriend, Melony.  
"Woah, Josh calm down" she helped him pick the stuff up.  
"I'm sorry Mel, I gotta go. Riley is coming home" Melony smiled and kissed him lightly.  
"I'm glad, now hop along you can't be late. I hope she's okay" he smiled and ran off shouting that he loved her, she smiled.

When Josh finally got to his parents' house he was welcomed by cheers. He walked inside to see Riley on her phone giggling. He looked to his parents, Amy laughed.  
"She's talking to Farkle, it's been three weeks since they talked" he looked at his mum confused. When Riley saw Josh she bid goodbye to him and walked to Josh. At first glance he couldn't believe that she was the same person, her ankles were bandaged and the scars on her wrists had faded. She exuberated happiness and had a real smile. He just held her.

It was a few hours later when she began to explain, getting nervous.  
"When Auggie left I knew that his innocence would be crushed if I didn't survive so I did something about it. I told my councillor I had been having suicidal thought." She took a deep breath and looked down.  
"She put me in isolation for a week before giving me access to this home where children who had attempted it stayed" she paused as if waiting for him to say that's where she should be.  
"I went there every day and talked to the people. It helped me to know I wasn't completely nuts. The nurse gave me anti-depressants. I don't really take them, they tried to make me but in the end they made me worse. Eventually I kept a log of how many days I'd not relapsed. It was coming to nearly three weeks when I said I was ready to go home. The nurse came up with a plan, so long as I went to the councillor at school and took any medicine prescribed I could go home." Josh looked surprised.  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Riley frown and scratched her scars.  
"No… not really. I don't think I'll ever be ready but I do know the moment I start being the way I was that I'll be here before I can really do anything. I need to try Uncle Josh…. I can't hide forever" Josh pulled her into a hug.  
"In that case I'll be by your side."

When Riley got ready to leave the next morning she hugged her grandparents.  
"Thank you so, so much for believing in me." Allan kissed her forehead  
"We love you Riley, I know it hasn't been easy but we are so proud of you" Amy just kissed her cheek.  
"We'll stand by you, no matter what" Riley then turned to her uncles and Aunt.  
"Thanks for coming and seeing me off" the all hugged her and together the Matthews boarded the plane.

Riley text Farkle hurriedly and Eric laughed.  
"You'll be seeing him in a few hours Riley" she glared at him and Morgan laughed.  
"They love each other Eric"  
"Yeah, that reminds me we should probably protect the kid from Corey" Josh piped up. This had them delving into an argument about how Corey would kill Farkle. Riley smiled, she loved how silly her family was.

When the plane began to descend she felt terror flitter through her system, how could she possibly return, this was stupid.  
"You'll be fine Riles, we have your back" Josh said, smiling at her as Eric and Morgan argued in the backroad. Riley held josh's hand, she held it as the plane descended, she held it as they got off the plane and as they entered the baggage area where her family stood with Farkle and Zay. She held it until Farkle hugged her tightly. She smiled as she smelled his aftershave. She smiled when she realised her journey to recovery was just beginning, she smiled because above all else she was home.


	9. Sequal

Thank you all for reading this, I know many of you were brought here through _broken hearts._ If you haven't read it then it is the sequel to _broken spirit_ thank you all for your continued support and reviews, I really, really appreciate it.


	10. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
